


Funeral

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Friendship, One Shot, Tragedy, antidepressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: Sometimes, with grief, it is easier to sleep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Funeral

' _ **So much blood...**_ _why couldn't it be mine? why why why'_

* * *

Lin had fallen asleep at his desk again.

_Did I take too many..._

Probably.

Lin's long fingers rubbed his sleepy eyes open as he lifted his head to look out his open office door, to Mai. She was sitting at her desk...but she didn't look at him.

A lazy glance at his watch had Lin hissing out his teeth - " _Fuck_."

He stood up quickly, knocking his unwashed coffee cup over. Naru was supposed to have his medication every evening, before bed. Lin had forgotten - it was already 4:20. am.

Lin reached into his shirt and withdrew the key he kept tucked into his undershirt. The key opened his desk drawer, where he kept Naru's pills.

Prozac and Ativan and Clonidine, and etc.

Lin held up one of the near empty orange bottles. He would have to call the doctor, and try to convince them Naru wasn't addicted.

Because _Naru_ _wasn't_ addicted.

Lin placed the required pills on a napkin, then moved to eased open Naru's office door until a sliver of moonlight cuts across the young boy's old face.

He was asleep.

Naru was prone to frequent headaches ever since the accident, and sleep is often the only thing that truly gives him relief. There are some days this troubles Lin, as he is worried that eventually, the boy may just not wake up. The doctors _had_ warned him it was always a possibility, when the trauma had been so severe.

Still, Lin felt guilty as he gently shook his charge awake.

Naru moaned. "Where's my tea, Mai…?"

Lin hushed him.

"Take your medicine, Kazuya."

While the boy dutifully took his pills, Lin picked up a piece of paper from the otherwise spotless floor. It was an obituary cut out from an old newspaper.

A young girl smiled up at him, and suddenly there was blood dripping from her mouth -

_Mai was lying beside him in the ruined van._

_Lin automatically looked behind her, for him. Naru's eyes were closed, his hair wet with blood._

_Lin looked back to Mai, who was staring into his eyes._

_Lin watched her die._

_**So much blood...** _

The obituary fluttered back down to the floor; Lin closed Naru's door quietly.

A raspy sob escaped Lin's lips as he slid down to the carpet, his back pressed to the door, his head falling to his knees.

Because Mai wasn't at her desk anymore.

_why why why_


End file.
